The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow
by Tempsqa
Summary: Post musical Elphaba and Fiyero try to find somewhere they won't be recognized After walking for hours they arrive at a house outside of Oz However their plan to go unrecognized falls to pieces quickly They're definitely not in Oz anymore
1. I don't think we're in Oz anymore

"I'm telling you. We're not in Oz anymore, Fae. We've been walking for hours" Fiyero whined

"You were the one who said we needed to get as far away as possible Yero so stop your whinging!"

Elphaba suddenly came to a halt

"What is it Fae?" Fiyero asked with no response "Fae? Elphaba?" still no response

Fiyero saw that Elphaba seemed to be staring at something, he looked and saw a house

"Finally!" Fiyero said walking towards the house "People who won't know who we are"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Yero" Elphaba said, her eyes still fixed on the house

"What do you mean?" Elphabas comment had stopped Fiyero in his tracks

"I mean that, that house is the exact one that land-"

There was a scream heard behind them and as they turned around to face the source they hear

"W-w-w-wicked witch" the girls eyes darted to Fiyero "Sc-Scarecrow?" and at that, Dorothy fainted


	2. Dorothy

Dorothy woke. her vision blurry.

As her vision focused itself Dorothy realized that the green and brown blurs she had seen were not in fact a tree.

Dorothy sat up with a jolt, quickly realizing that she had not dreamed seeing the Witch and the scarecrow.

She looked over to where she had seen the green and brown blurs and saw something she had never expected to see.

Elphaba was asleep in Fiyero's arms. He was stroking her long dark hair when he realized that Dorothy was up

"Fae, Fae" Fiyero said softly shaking Elphaba awake "Dorothy's woken up"

Elphaba woke faster than normal catching sight of the wretched little farm girl that had killed her sister still with her stupid little plaited pigtails

She managed to suppress her anger after remembering what Fiyero had told her about the story of the tornado that Dorothy had told while in Oz

She had no doubt of the real culprit however as she heard Madame Morrible's voice ringing in her head "Didn't I tell you dear? Weather is my specialty."

"Um, Hello Dorothy, I believe we have a few things to explain to you"

Dorothy said nothing, her widened gaze frantically swiching between Fiyero and Elphaba

Eventually the couple were able to receive a nod of agreement from the child

"Well, you see, it all started at Shiz university..."


	3. I could of walked home?

**Okay, so I was really dumb, it took me sooo long to realize that my reviews get sent to my normal email -_- lol  
>But hey, it's the holidays my brains switched off :P<strong>

**ThroppSister: Naw you are too kind! :) of course there'll be more chapters :D I think the answer to your helpful/harmful question will be answered in this chapter :)**

**NiatheWickedLover: I am a little confused of your comment but yes they're telling Dorothy :D**

Dorothy just sat there, staring at the ground  
>Her brain still trying to process the story the pair had told her<p>

Elphaba and Fiyero sat in front of Dorothy in anticipation  
>Finally she spoke;<p>

"I knew something was off about the clown lady" Dorothy scoffed "I mean besides her face"

Fiyero and Elphaba chuckled at the small girls comment

"So you believe us then?" Elphaba queried

"Of course I do! I am so _so _sorry" Dorothy said while wrapping her arms around the green girl

"You weren't to know, besides Oz knows we're far enough away from the Emerald city now."

"We've been walking for _hours" _ Fiyero interjected "and don't even get me started on that hill!"

As the two girls separated a sudden realization washed over Dorothy

"Are you saying I could of walked home?"

...

"You should be fine here for at least the night, this hasn't been used since my grandparents passed on"

Dorothy was showing the couple a small cottage located about 50 metres from the initial establishment.

"Now you two make yourselves comfy and I'll be back soon with some food, you two must be starving" and with that she left

Fiyero ran over to the tap in the kitchen "Waaaaateeeeeeeer" was all that was heard before he was seen hooking his head under the faucet and turning it on

"You're all class, you know that" Elphaba said as she went to retrieve a glass from the cupboard

Fiyero turned to Elphaba, he slipped his hands around her waist "Mmmm, but you love me" he teased going in for a kiss

"Yes I do, but not enough to kiss you with all that water on your face" she said half jokingly

Soon, Dorothy was back with some food  
>She found Fiyero chasing Elphaba around the house, his chin dripping with water, both in a fit of giggles<br>Fiyero, finally grabbing hold of his beautiful girlfriend, planted a kiss on the green girls face making sure to also wipe the remaining water from around his mouth onto her cheek also

The pair then spotted Dorothy.

"Dinner for two?" Dorothy said holding up a frozen pizza

"Won't you be joining us?" Elphaba asked

"No, I can't. I have dinner with my Aunty Em and Uncle Henry. I grabbed this from the outside freezer, they shouldn't notice"

Elphaba hugged the small girl goodbye and went to prepare the meal  
>She felt Fiyeros hands slip around her waist once again<p>

"Fae," he said kissing her neck "Why don't we eat that later"


	4. What's in the box?

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: Thank you lovely :) glad to know you enjoy the story**

**NiatheWickedLover: Okay? haha I'm glad you're liking the story :)**

**ThroppSister: Fish, clown, same thing :P I wrote clown because of all the makeup she uses :P I'm one step ahead of you with your suggestion though hehe :)**

**ElphabaLover101: Yes she is! :) hehe**

Elphaba and Fiyero awoke to a knocking at the front door of the Cottage

"Elphie! Fiyero! is it safe to come in?"

Elphaba sighed "I knew we shouldn't of told her the nick name Glinda gave me"

"Why not" Fiyero giggled "It's cute" he leaned in and kissed her

As the two seperated from the embrace Elphaba shouted "Come in, Dorothy."

...

"So what's in the box?" Elphaba queried as she sorted through the ingredients Dorothy had brought them for Breakfast

"Oh that" Dorothy said with a smile "Is a gift for you" she outstretched her arms towards Elphaba

Elphaba was curious to what the girl could possibly be giving her but silently removed the lid to the box.

Elphaba gasped "Thank you, thank you so much" she said wrapping Dorothy into a tight hug

Fiyero came stumbling out of the bedroom still half asleep and was surprised at the sight he saw

"Fae? are you alright?" he asked as he saw tears running down her cheeks with her arms around Dorothy  
>Then he saw them, in the box on the table were a pair of shoes, Nessa's shoes.<p>

...

Elphaba, Fiyero and Dorothy had just finished a big helping of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast and were making light conversation around the table

"So if Glinda called you Elphie" Dorothy said looking at Elphaba "Then what did she call you?" she asked, turning her attention to Fiyero

Fiyero was quick to answer "Nothing, she just called me Fiyero, nothing else"

"Oh come on, if she shortened Elphaba's name she ought to of shortened yours as well"

Elphaba finished her mouthful of apple juice and said "She called him Fifi" Fiyero scowled at her and she responded with a cheesy grin

"Awwww! Fifi! that's so adorable" Dorothy swooned "Elphie and Fifi!"

The couple laughed as they realized how similar Dorothy was to Glinda

Elphaba stood to clear the table when suddenly they heard a loud thump from outside


	5. An unexpected visitor

**NiatheWickedLover: You shall find out in due time :D tehehe**

**Elphabalover101: Hahaha, sounds like you're having the same reaction that Elphaba had :P**

Elphaba set the dishes she had in her hands back down on the table and went to investigate the loud noise she had heard outside with Dorothy and Fiyero in tow.

About five meters from the cottage they saw a collapsed hot air balloon, the cause of the balloons crash was apparent as they spotted a large sized hole in the fabric. Elphaba began searching for the occupant of the balloon

She heard a groan and turned to face the sound, her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Elphaba?" he croaked before being sent into a coughing fit "I thou- I thought you were dead"

The Wizard lost consciousness, a tear rolling down his cheek.

...

"Fae, perhaps you should go have a lie down?"

Elphaba had not moved from the seat opposite the couch they had layed the Wizard on since they returned and Fiyero was beginning to worry

"No. I don't trust him"

"Fae, he's unconscious. What exactly is he going to-"

"I don't care Yero! I still don't trus-"

Suddenly, the Wizard awoke rubbing his temple. His eyes squinting due to the harsh sun. He looked around to gather his surroundings and caught sight of Elphaba

"Elphaba! you're alive! sweet oz, you're alive!" he said before bursting into tears

Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she tried working out what was happening "Yes, I'm alive. But what's with the waterfall? I thought you were the one that ordered me dead?"

The Wizard walked over to Elphaba and kneeled in front of her taking her hand "I am a sentimental man" he began singing "Who always dreamed of being... a father"

Elphaba shook her head, at first slowly but gaining speed with each shake "No! no no no no no!" Elphaba cried as she pulled her hand away

"It's true" the Wizard croaked "Glinda- she, she enquired about your mothers green bottle when she returned to the palace, she remembered seeing me with one. My dear I only ever gave one other person one of these bottles. That one person was your mother"

At that, Elphaba ran out the door, hands over her face, weeping. Dorothy went to go after her but Fiyero interjected

"Wait, you stay here with the Wizard. I'll go to her"

...

"Fae! Fae, where are you?" Fiyero called out "Fa- oh my oz, Fae!" He ran to her, she had fallen to her knees and was doubled over her shoulders shaking with every sob

Fiyero didn't say anything more, he simply held her as she sobbed, stroking her raven hair

...

Back at the cottage, Dorothy was interrogating the Wizard

"You are one horrible man" Dorothy started "I mean it was enough what you were doing to those poor animals, I was shocked to say the least when I found you had asked me to kill an _innocent _woman. But this? I am _disgusted!_ you asked me to kill your own daughter? You sir, make me sick!"

The Wizard sobbed "I didn't know" he cried "Not until Glinda brought me that bottle after you left! Then everything made sense; her powers, her skin, her-"

"What do you mean her skin?" Dorothy asked quizzically

"The liquid inside the bottle, it turns _everything _green" the Wizard cried "and it's my fault, it's all my fault! The mocking! the Abuse from the man she believed to be her father. It's all my fault!"


	6. The gift

**Elphabalover101: I suspect some pent up rage towards the Wizard hehe**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes it is, lol. I wanted Elphaba to find out he was her dad and didn't know how else to do it since Glinda had her green bottle**

**ThroppSister: Yeah, Dorothy has a bit of sass in her haha**

Dorothy stared at the Wizard, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the man even after what he had done. She shook her head in an attempt to shake those thoughts and feelings out, she turned away from the Wizard. She couldn't bare to look at him any longer.

As she turned, she saw Fiyero, his arms around Elphaba, walking back through the front door. Elphaba wasn't crying anymore but she had her head down and her eyes were damp.

Fiyero sat Elphaba down in the chair opposite the Wizard and stood behind her. Elphaba lifted her head and with watery eyes looked at the Wizard.

"Now, explain."

...

"I think you should have this" The Wizard said after explaining everything to Elphaba.

Elphaba had been staring at a wall trying to process, she turned to the Wizard to see him holding out a brown book that looked a lot like the Grimmerie.

"Oz knows I can't read it anyway" he continued

Elphaba took the book from the Wizard and opened the cover. The book was exactly like the Grimmerie, every spell exactly the same. Except when Elphaba got to the back of the book their was an extra page.

_How to reverse spells _

Elphaba's eyes widened as she looked up at the Wizard. Another thing he had lied to her about.

She suddenly came to a realization and looked up at Fiyero, He was looking down at her with a hopeful look on his face having already read what was on the page

Dorothy suddenly piped up "Is _anybody _going to tell me what's going on?"

...

Elphaba sat on the ground in front of Fiyero

"Are you ready?"

"I'm more ready than I've ever been in my life"

Elphaba started chanting "nemhan akele mut ha mut ha, nemhan nemhan akele, nemhan akele mut ha mut ha, nemhan nemhan akele"

Fiyero gave a cry of pain as a green glow formed around him, feeling all the pain from the night he had faked his death. The glow intensified itself around his body until he wasn't visible anymore. Then suddenly the glow disappeared and Fiyero knelt there in front of Elphaba, no longer a scarecrow.

Dorothy began giggling and the Wizard quickly diverted his eyes from the scene. Elphaba let out a chuckle, leaned forward and whispered into Fiyero's ear

"Yero dearest, you don't seem to be wearing any clothing. I mean I'm not too fussed, but..."

She motioned at the other two in the room as Fiyero turned a certain shade of red and rushed into the bedroom.


	7. Oscar

**NiatheWickedLover: thank you very much :) I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Elphaba is green because of the green elixr her mother drank, not because of a spell so she can't degreenify herself by reversing a spell since there's no spell to reverse :)**

Fiyero came skidding out of the bedroom in some clothes that had obviously been left behind by Dorothy's grandfather

"I wear your granddad's clothes! I look incredible!" Fiyero sang while dancing around the room

"You're a freak Yero!" Elphaba giggled

Fiyero came sliding over to the arm chair Elphaba was sitting in "Yes, but I'm your freak!" he grabbed Elphaba's hands and pulled her up from the arm chair willing her to dance with him.

The Wizard watched as the couple danced with a smile on his face, remembering the night he had danced with his true love.

...

"If we're going to get along, I'm going to have to know your name" Elphaba had been left alone with the Wizard as Dorothy and Fiyero were out trying to find some clothes that would better fit Fiyero from Dorothy's Uncle Henry's closet

"Elphaba, I was hoping that we would more than ge-"

"Your name?" Elphaba ordered

The Wizard sighed "My name is Oscar"

Elphaba put her hand out "It's nice to meet you Oscar"

He shook her hand knowing well that it would take a long time for Elphaba to trust him, if she ever did. But the fact she was willing to start a new was a good sign

...

After trying on many outfits Fiyero emerged wearing a shirt and some jeans

Obviously liking the outfit, Fiyero began walking like a model down the hallway, stopping at times to pose for imaginary photographs

Dorothy giggled as he began pelvic thrusting

"Sex bomb sex bomb, I'm a sex bomb!" Fiyero suddenly remembered Dorothy standing there "I'm very sorry, it's just that... I feel so much more confident now that I'm not, ye know... made of straw"

"It's alright" Dorothy chuckled "I think we better get back to the cottage though. Before Elphie kills the Wizard"

...

"Fae, what the oz are you doing?"

Elphaba looked up from the pan she was cooking with "What? he hasn't eaten in two days, I'm not _that _heartless"

Dorothy and Fiyero stared on in bewilderment as Elphaba scooped the contents of the pan onto a plate and handed it to the Wizard

Seeing the pairs faces the Wizard decided to explain "When you were gone Elphaba decided that she was going to allow for us to start a new"

"Well, you're a very lucky man Mr Wiza-"

"His name's Oscar." Elphaba interjected

"Pardon?"

"His name's Oscar. He is not a Wizard, he is a human, therefore we should call him by his human name"

"Okay.. Well as I was saying, you're a very lucky man... Oscar"


	8. Shopping

**Elphabalover101: Well she's always shown to have a good heart :) **

**NiatheWickedLover: It sounds really weird when you put it like that :P but haha yes, she is very kind :)**

Fiyero woke before Elphaba the next morning and was able to maneuver out of the bed without waking her, both situations had been proven impossible until this morning. Fiyero tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the lounge where he found Oscar already awake, staring out of the window.

"Oscar" Fiyero started, gaining the mans attention "May I speak to you?"

"Of course prin-"

"Please, just call me Fiyero." Fiyero interrupted before Oscar could finish his sentence

"Of course. What would you like to speak to me about, Fiyero?"

"I care a lot about Fae" Fiyero began "and I have heard many stories from both Nessa and herself about how cruel Frexspar was to her" Fiyero winced remembering what the two girls had told him "Before she met you, you were the one male in her life she could look up to, it's like... in a weird way, she kind of already knew you were her father. I believe that she has forgiven you so quickly because she needs a father figure in her life. I don't want her to go through the same abuse she went through with Frexspar again, so I need you to assure me that you won't hurt her... please"

Oscar had tears in his eyes as he began "I have nothing but her best interests at heart Fiyero, I promise you that" he wiped away a tear that had escaped "I am so glad that she has somebody like you looking out for her. I can see you two are deeply in love and I can not imagine a better suited pair. I will never hurt Elphaba, I promise"

And at that the two men embraced and wept.

...

Elphaba had woken shortly after Fiyero had, she had witnessed the whole conversation between the men from the doorway of the bedroom and as they wept she felt tears begin to fall down her own cheeks. She was not used to being cared for so much. Before shiz, the only one who had cared for her was Nessa, but even then she cared more about herself.

"Thank you" she sniffed. Her voice startled the two men and they separated rather quickly.

"Fae! how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it" she replied, walking to the two men and wrapping her arms tightly around them "And Oscar..."

"Yes?"

"This doesn't mean that I trust you yet."

"I understand"

She tightened her squeeze around the men, both returning the action and they stayed like that for what seemed to be forever

...

"We have a slight problem" Dorothy announced to the Ozians "I can't keep taking food from the freezer, nor keep stealing clothes from my Aunt and Uncles wardrobe. Sooner or later they're going to get suspicious. The only solution I can think of is if one of you were to get a job or something and that way you cou-"

"May I say something?" Dorothy scowled and Oscar

"If you must"

"Before I was swept to Oz, I was a very wealthy man."

"How wealthy are we talking?" Fiyero interrupted

"About five billion"

"Sweet Oz!"

"I kept my card in case I returned" Oscar finished pulling out a gold coloured card

"Alrighty" Dorothy began "Some shopping needs to be done! Oscar, I'm thinking you won't mind paying for a taxi?" she said smiling

She turned to Elphaba and her smile fell "Oh, Elphie!" her eyes full of sadness

Elphaba didn't need to be told what Dorothy was refering to "It's alright, I'll stay and keep an eye on the place" she said with a sad smile

How she wished she didn't have green skin.

...

Dorothy, Oscar and Fiyero had left to shop quite a while ago. Elphaba was seated on the couch with her legs drawn to her chest looking sadly out the window. She hated that she had to stay home, she hated that she wasn't considered any more normal here than she had in Oz, she just wanted to fit in.

Elphaba sighed, deciding she needed something to distract herself from feeling sorry for herself. Upon gazing around the lounge she found Oscars bag with some of his belongings, she noticed a green light eminating from within and went to investigate.

Elphaba pulled out a small green bottle, almost identical to that of her mothers she had kept all those years, besides the fact that this bottle was full. Elphaba pulled the cork off the bottle and gave the contents inside a sniff "Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty I've got one more night left, here in town So have another drink of green elixir And we'll have ourselves a little mixer Have another little swallow, little lady, And follow me down." rang through Elphaba's head, She gave a scream of pain and came to the realisation that she had drunken the mixture while the song had been playing in her head, she suddenly fell to the floor.


	9. So, do you like it?

**NiatheWickedLover: You will find out in due time :P **

**ThroppSister: I am sure he has in the past, but you know how difficult Elphaba can get :P and it's fine :) thank you for your review :) it made me smile**

"Fae!" Fiyero screamed as he and the others walked through the door to find Elphaba collapsed on the ground, her hair was covering her face. Fiyero knelt down beside her and frantically pushed her hair away so he could see if she had a pulse. Only after feeling her slow steady heart beat did he realize something was off about the green girl. Actually, that was the thing; she wasn't green anymore.

"Fae? Fae?" Fiyero cried "Please wake up! Please!" Fiyero began to cry out of frustration and desperation "Fae, my love, what did you do to yourself?" Oscar suddenly spied the green bottle in Elphaba's hand and reached down to grab it, his hands trembling as he realized exactly what had happened.

...

Elphaba let out a groan, still in a little pain from whatever had happened with the green elixir. She had been unconscious for a solid four hours now, but Fiyero had not left her side once.

"Thank Oz Fae! I was beginning to worry" Fiyero said, stroking her cheek, Elphaba moaned, too exhausted to speak. "What did you do to yourself my love?" Fiyero's voice was oozing with worry. Elphaba looked up at Fiyero with a confused look, to which Fiyero could only respond by grabbing a mirror and facing it towards Elphaba. The next thing that was heard was a high pitched scream.

Dorothy and Oscar came darting into the room

"She's awake I see"

"You! You, you" Elphaba started, pointing towards Oscar "What happened to me?" she cried

"You reversed your timeline, dear"

...

Dorothy, Fiyero and Oscar sat in the lounge. After coming to terms with what had happened Elphaba had gotten excited, told the three to prepare themselves and rushed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she emerged, her hair flowed around her face in waves framing it beautifully, her lips now had a bright red lipstick coated on top and her eyes were dark and dangerous. She looked like a model.

Fiyero's jaw dropped, Oscar's eyes widened and Dorothy let out a wolf whistle.

"What do you think?" Elphaba said sashaying over to Fiyero. He was speechless, Elphaba was naturally stunning and seeing her all dressed up left him awestruck. Fiyero could not understand how so much beauty could occupy a single being

"Wow..." was all Fiyero could utter once he gained back his ability to speak

Elphaba did a small twirl in the black dress she was wearing, it really completed the look

...

Fiyero and Elphaba had gone on a stroll through the surrounding farmland and were now seated under a tree. Elphaba was holding her hand in front of her face, clearly still fascinated at the colour. Fiyero grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. She looked at him and smiled "I did it Yero" Elphaba croaked "I'm finally beautiful for you" Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's other hand and looked into her eyes

"You have always been the most stunning girl I have ever met" He started softly "I pinch myself every morning just to make sure that I'm not dreaming waking up beside such a perfect woman" tears were rolling down Elphaba's cheeks as she pulled Fiyero towards her and kissed him passionately.

In the silence, Elphaba heard a sobbing and broke away from the embrace, she stood and began following the sound. The source of the sound was a woman with dark brown, wavy, long hair. She was hunched over and facing the opposite direction, her body heaving with each sob

"Excuse me, ma'am" Elphaba started, the woman turned to face her and Elphaba became paralyzed, her eyes widening "...Mother?"

...

Oscar had been in the kitchen preparing a meal to surprise the young couple when they returned from their stroll, suddenly three bodies thrashed through the doorway. Elphaba ran into the kitchen and fetched a glass of water while Fiyero sat the third person (Whom he had been carrying) on the couch. Elphaba ran to the woman and gave her the water. All Oscar could see was the woman's hair. He decided to investigate.

"Melena?" Oscar's eyes filled with tears as he saw the love of his life

Elphaba turned to Oscar "How is this happening?" she queried "She died after birthing Nessa. I saw her die!"

Oscar looked up at Elphaba his eyes full of joy "You reversed your timeline, She was never made to chew milk flowers, she lives" he said turning his attention back to Melena "I never got to tell you this before" he began "But I love y-"

Oscar was interupted by Melena pulling him forward and kissing him deeply, for that moment nothing else in the world seemed to matter.


	10. Sleep over

**NiatheWickedLover: She's happy :)... for now *insert evil laugh here***

**Elphabalover101: Yes! even though we all knew she was beautiful already :) did you like that twist? I knew I had to make it happen as soon as I thought of it ^.^**

**Sorry for not updating as reqularly today, writers block D:**

"Fabala! it's so good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too, mother"

The two seperated from their tight embrace. They had been left alone to have some Mother daughter time

"How many times do I have to tell you, my little elf, call me mum! "Mother" is too formal, unlike your fath-"

"About that" Elphaba interjected "I know. I know that Frexspar wasn't my father, I know that Oscar is. I know that the green elixir you drank the night of my conception is what turned my skin green"

Melena bowed her head, she felt guilty about that ever since she first saw her beautiful girl, she knew that most people wouldn't see past her green ski- hold up a second. Melena suddenly looked up with a look of realization on her face "Fabala!" she cooed "Your skin!"

Elphaba gave a small smile "That's also thanks to the green elixir" Elphaba added "It's what brought you back"

Melena smiled and lifted her hand to her daughters face "I should of realized earlier, Elphaba. I'm so sorry. I'm just a little spaced out lately, being brought back from the dead and all... Oz, I'm pretty much a zombie!" she giggled

Elphaba knew she missed her mother but she hadn't realized how much. Tears began falling down her cheeks making dark lines against her pale skin as she laughed along with her mother. Melena's wrapped her arms around her daughter, she swore she would never let go.

...

The cottage was beginning to become overcrowded.

Dorothy's Aunt and Uncle had gone for the week and told her to organize staying with a friend so she had taken her mattress over to the cottage and was staying there.

Elphaba and Fiyero had given the bedroom to Melena and Oscar and taken the lounge. Elphaba, Fiyero and Dorothy were in the lounge, while Melena and Oscar had already retired for the night.

Dorothy sat cross legged on her mattress and Elphaba was cuddled up with Fiyero on the couch

"This is crazy!" Dorothy started with a smile "a month ago, I never would of believed that I'd be having a sleep over with a "Wicked Witch" and a "Scarecrow"" she made air quotes as she said the couple's former titles

The couple giggled, "and I would never of believed I'd be with the most stunning women in existence" Fiyero said looking down at Elphaba. Elphaba blushed a little before reaching up to cup his face

"And I would never believe I could be with a man who defines perfection" she pulled Fiyero's face to hers and kissed him

"Awwwwww!" Dorothy cooed "You two are the perfect couple!" she said looking at them as if they were a puppy at a pet store

Elphaba let out a yawn "Thank you, but I think we should all get some sleep now" she said with a smile, her eyes barely closed

Dorothy turned off the lamp beside her "You're right, good night Elphie" Dorothy said sleepily "Good night Fifi!" she added, Fiyero let out an unimpressed grunt and the two girls giggled

"Good night Dorothy" Elphaba returned just before she closed her eyes

...

_Glinda looked pleadingly into Elphaba's eyes_

_"Elphie! Help me, please!" the blonde girl pleaded "Elphaba!"_

"Gliiiindaaaaa!" Elphaba screamed, jerking awake

"Fae? what's wrong?" Fiyero yawned, he saw she was sobbing "Elphaba! what's wrong?" He asked again worry etching his every word

"Glinda's in trouble" she sobbed "We have to go back to Oz!"


	11. Over the rainbow

**Elphabalover101 and NiatheWickedLover thank you for your reviews :D**

"How do you expect us to get there" Oscar started "My hot air balloon has a puncture, remember?"

"Yero and I were able to walk here" Elphaba interjected

"That's impossible!"

"And why is that?"

"Because how are you supposed to get over the rainbow?"

This stopped Elphaba in her tracks. When her and Fiyero were on the run they weren't intending on ending up in kansas, She had no idea how they had gotten over the rainbow. However, she suddenly remembered what Fiyero told dorothy when they had arrived _'We've been walking for hours... and don't even get me started on that hill!'_

"The hill!" Elphaba shouted with a smile on her face "It was the hill that got us over the rainbow!"

Fiyero's heart sank. Did it _have_ to be the hill? he hated that hill.

"Can anybody drive?" Dorothy asked "My Aunt and Uncle left one of their cars behind" Fiyero sighed with relief

"I can!" Oscar offered

...

They looked like a family, the five of them. Oscar and Melena were in the front two seats, Fiyero Elphaba and Dorothy in the back.

"Fellow Ozians" Oscar begun "I would buckle up if I were you, this is no horse and carriage"

Oscar began driving and quickly picked up speed. Dorothy looked around at the Ozians in the car; Elphaba was clinging to all she could for dear life, Fiyero had his arms in the air and was screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" and Melena was cackling away to herself... They were going 80 km per hour

...

After hours in the car, they had arrived at the peak of the hill. It was obvious that Dorothy, Fiyero and Elphaba had been sleeping in the back as they exited the car groggily. The group had agreed that it would not be logical to drive the car into Oz.

After another half hour walking the group had arrived in the Emerald City. Elphaba spotted a news stand and paid for a paper with some Ozian coins she had in her pocket "It helps to know if anything big has happened" Elphaba said after receiving a confused look from the other four "Just in case" Elphaba lowered her eyes to read the front page of the Ozian times and her eyes widened with what she read

_Morrible dead, why not to run with a magic wand._

Oscar took the paper off of Elphaba and read the headline himself

"Thank oz" he said

Elphaba looked shocked "I know she was a bad woman, but that's a little cruel."

"No, you don't understand Elphaba; altering the past doesn't eliminate death, it merely alters the target. When you said that something was wrong with Glinda I began worrying. But now the balance has been restored"

Elphaba understood what Oscar was saying and sighed in relief knowing that Glinda would be alright, but when she heard a familiar voice behind her, her heart dropped once again.

"Fabala!" Elphaba turned to face the source of the voice and suddenly ran to her sisters open arms

"Nessa!" she cried "I missed you so much!"

"Where's my hug then?" Elphaba looked up and saw Frexspar holding out his arms with a smile on his face

Elphaba looked at the man with confusion "Excuse me?" Elphaba queried

"Does your old man not get a hug?" Frexspar replied with a saddened look. After spotting one of her hands Elphaba realized what was going on. She wasn't green, her "Father" loved her as he loved Nessa. Elphaba played along and slipped her arms around the man who had caused her so much pain in the past.

Elphaba ended the embrace and turned around to face the others, Oscar had a very sad and concerned look on his face

"What's wrong, Oscar?"

"If Frexspar and Nessa are alive, that leaves two more deaths that need to happen to keep the balance" Upon seeing the worry on Oscar's face Elphaba wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight

Glinda was going to be okay, she _had_ to be okay

...

The group made their way to the palace and knocked on the large doors. They were opened and a guard stood in the doorway

"Are you here to pay your respects?" the guard spoke, suprising them with the softness of his voice

Elphaba suspecting this to be their only way in quickly nodded and they were taken into the ball room of the palace. At the front of the ballroom there was a white coffin with a large amount of flowers around it. The flowers were all white and pink and there was a photo resting on top of the coffin. Elphaba's heart dropped when she picked up the pink fluffy frame and revealed a photo of her best friend. She broke to her knees in front of the coffin and wept, Fiyero came over in an attempt to be comforting but ended up weeping beside her

"Glinda, this is all my fault. I'm sorry. You were the best friend I ever had"


	12. Mourning and guilt

**To the many upset readers: I'm sorry for killing off Glinda, please don't hate me :o**

**Koa-lover-random: I am sorry for the confusion but all characters are needed :) thank you for your lovely review + the favouriting and following :D**

**ThroppSister: Indeed she is :) **

Elphaba and Fiyero sat on the bed in Elphaba's room. Neither had spoken for a solid three hours. The two sat there in each others arms thoughtful and speechless.

It was all her fault, if she hadn't gone snooping, if she had just been patient; none of this would of happened. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and burrowed into Fiyero's chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head attempting to keep in his own tears

...

Melena, Oscar and Dorothy were staying at the Ozma Inn, the didn't believe they would be welcome at the Thropp household after the look Oscar had received via Frex that afternoon.

"I'm just not comfortable with them being alone after this afternoon" Oscar started "They need to be around people who care for them"

"Frex _does_ care" Melena replied "Well at least now he does. I know this sounds stupid, but now that Elphaba's not green Frex loves her just as much as he loves Nessa."

Oscar sat on the bed next to Melena "I suppose, I'm still not happy though."

"You're just concerned about your little girl" Melena giggled wrapping her arm around Oscar's shoulders

Oscar looked at Melena and smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand "You're so beautiful" he whispered, pulling her into his embrace and laying his lips on hers. He was happy to have his true love in his arms again.

...

Dorothy lay on the couch in the room they were staying in. She listened to the murmurs coming from the room and sighed, she seemed to bring nothing but trouble to the Ozians and she hated herself for that. Her eyes began to sting as she felt a tear form, she blinked and let it roll down her cheek, she wished she wasn't such a burden.

...

The next morning the group met at the ozmo café for breakfast.

"How was staying with Frexspar" Melena asked the couple

"Odd" Elphaba replied "He was being _really_ nice and I found all of these photos of me and him together and he's smiling and so am I and it's just... _weird_" Elphaba pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Melena "Look!"

Melena sifted through the photos, surprised to see her ex husband so happy around the "daughter" he hadn't loved "This _is_ weird" she replied handing back the envelope

"Ready to order?"

"Boq?" Elphaba started, looking up at the munchkin 'Weren't you-" she stopped herself realizing that her skin tone had changed yet another scenario

"Wasn't I what" he questioned

"Never mind" Elphaba continued "How are you?"

"A little shaken up about Glinda" he began "But I can't stop working just because my girlfriend died"

"Your what?" Elphaba and Fiyero said in unison

"My girlfriend... her and I went on double dates with the two of you, remember?"

"Oh, of course." Elphaba responded in an attempt to not raise suspicion "Of course we remember, right Yero"

"Y-yeah, of course we do"

...

Elphaba splashed some water onto her face and looked into the mirror above the basin. she saw her skin and wanted to cry. She wouldn't care if her skin was green, she just wanted her best friend back

"Fae, are you alright in there?" She heard from the door to the ladies room

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Yero" she responded, wiping her face with a towel and walking towards the door.

When she came through the door Fiyero looked at her and said "I know you're not okay Fae" Elphaba wrapped her arms around him and began to sob

"Yero, it's all my fault!" She wept

"What is?"

"Glinda's death, if I hadn't of been so curious, if I had just been patient-" she broke into more sobs

Fiyero held Elphaba out at arms distance "Look at me, Elphaba." He didn't continue until she did so "It is not your fault! just like it wasn't your fault that Nessa _was_ in a wheelchair. You need to stop blaming yourself. You are the kindest, most caring woman I have ever met, you are stunning and perfect"

Elphaba wiped her eyes "But, Yero-"

"No buts. Now get _your butt_ back to the table, they're all wondering why you're taking so long" Elphaba gave him a weak smile before walking back to the table, she loved him so much.

**I'm sorry nothing really happened in this chapter :/, I felt like too many dramatic things were happening and the group could kinda do with a break :)**


	13. Fiyero

**Elphabalover101: She has been through a lot but she has Fiyero to calm her down :)**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: Don't worry I will not be killing off Elphaba! she needs to be alive for this story to work :) If I told you that I would be giving away the plot line so :)**

**NiatheWickedLover: Naw, I'm sorry for making you sad *Virtual huggles***

**ThroppSister: I find it really weird writing it! :P it's like noooo Frex is supposed to be evil lol**

After breakfast, Elphaba and Fiyero decided to take a walk together.

"This is nice Yero" Elphaba started, her hand in his

"Any day is good in your company, my love" Fiyero replied with a smile, turning Elphaba's cheeks red. "Fae..."

"Yes, Yero?"

"I've been thinking, about how much I love you, and I realized something" Fiyero got down on one knee and Elphaba covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes "Elphaba Th- Uh... Elphaba. The day we saved that lion cub, I realized that you were everything I had always wanted" Elphaba had tears pouring down her cheeks by this time "Elphaba, will you do me the honors of becoming my bride?"

"Of course I will, Yero!" Fiyero stood and the two embraced lovingly

...

The pair had returned to the Ozma Inn to tell the other three of their engagement

"Elphie and Fifi getting married? That's so adorabubble!" Dorothy exclaimed sending all into a fit of giggles

"I couldn't think of a better pair" Melena said "You've got my blessing"

Elphaba looked over to Oscar "What about you?" she asked "Have we got your blessing" Oscar looked up at her shocked and confused "A girl needs a blessing from her father" she added. Oscar walked to Elphaba and engulfed her in a hug

"Of course you have my blessing" he said beginning to cry of happiness. Elphaba squeezed the man a little tighter and then let go, Oscar began wiping the tears out of his eyes as he smiled at Elphaba "You're going to be such a beautiful wife!" he added, breaking into more tears

...

That night, the group went to dinner to celebrate the pairs engagement, Frex and Nessa had also been invited.

"I can't believe you're engaged, Fabala!" Nessa started "It seems like yesterday you were calling him a silly rich boy"

Fiyero put his hand on his chest "You said that about me? you wound me fair maiden" he joked placing the back of his other hand on his forehead. Elphaba giggled.

"So I'm guessing you want your father to walk you down the isle then eh?" Frex began with a smile

Elphaba's eyes darted to Oscar and back to Frex "I do actually... uh mum?" she said looking to Melena frantically

"Uh, Frex, there's something I need to tell you"

...

Elphaba ran out of the restaurant sobbing, Fiyero ran after her.

After Melena had told Frex about Oscar everybody began yelling, Frex had even called Melena a lying cheating whore. That was the final straw for Elphaba.

"Fae, Fae! It's okay, the truth had to come out some time" Fiyero started

"But not like that" Elphaba sobbed "never like that!" Fiyero held her in his arms stroking her raven hair, he hated seeing her like this.

"Put your hands up" Fiyero looked up and saw the barrel of a gun pointed at him

"Fae! get up now!"

"I _said_ put your hands up!" the pair stood both with their hands in the sky

"Elphaba, I want you to run. Now!" Fiyero shouted

"But, Yero!"

"Now!" Fiyero yelled taking his hands down and turning to Elphaba. She ran, hearing the gun shot behind her. She reached a lit area and turned only to see Fiyero lying on the ground, the man nowhere to be seen.

...

Elphaba sat in the chair beside the hospital bed watching the monitor read Fiyero's heart beat. After seeing Fiyero laying there she had ran inside the restaurant and sobbed on her parents shoulders. In the time she was doing so, Nessa had rung an ambulance and Fiyero was taken to hospital. It had been five hours and neither Fiyero nor Elphaba had moved a single muscle.

"Elphie?" Dorothy started, walking into the room "Do you need anything?"

Elphaba moved her eyes up to the young girl "No, I'm fine" she replied

Dorothy didn't look pleased "Elphaba. I know you're worried about him but you need to take care of yourself"

"No, Dorothy" Elphaba breathed, her head buried into the blankets "I don't _deserve_ anything. It's all my fault. I'm a horrible person" Elphaba lifted her head and looked at Dorothy, her eyes wet and lifeless. Dorothy ran to her side, wrapping her arms around her, Elphaba just pushed her away. "I said no."

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, I started this morning but was further delayed :)**


	14. Goodbye

**NiatheWickedLover: I'm sorry :o**

**Elphabalover101: Your review has to be my favourite so far :P you actually had me in hysterics when I read the spell :P and the threat haha. You're amazing ^.^**

_"We will see each other again won't we?"_

_"Elphaba, we're going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?"_

Elphaba woke with a start, she looked over at Fiyero and began to sob. She couldn't help feeling that everything was her fault no matter how often people told her other wise. She stroked Fiyero's cheek longing for him to wake. She remembered what Oscar had said about death being transferred and not eliminated and had briefly thought about taking her own life in exchange for Fiyero's, she later realized that it would not be the best thing to do

"...and if it turns out, it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine" Elphaba started to sing with tears pricking her eyes

"Elphaba?"

She looked up and saw Oscar at the door "What do you want?" she replied

"I've been thinking... If the green elixir was what made you green and it also had the power to alter your past then there's a fifty fifty chance that it could restore the original balance. But it would turn you green again"

"So Fiyero- and, and Glinda?" Elphaba started

"They'd be alive" Oscar confirmed

A horrible feeling washed over Elphaba as she looked back up to Oscar "And mum?"

Oscar sniffed, "It was her idea, we talked it through and we've come to terms that it needs to happen" Elphaba looked away, tears stinging her eyes once again "And Elphaba" she looked back at him "the other possibility is that you may die"

Elphaba looked up at Oscar, shocked for a second before calming herself "Either way will bring him back" she said moving her eyes back to Fiyero who was still lying in the bed

...

Oscar brought Melena and Dorothy into the hospital room upon Elphaba's request. She wanted to talk to them about her plan.

"Mum, Os-" she looked up at Oscar "Dad told me about your idea" Elphaba continued looking back at Melena "Are you sure you're alright with it" she asked tears forming in her eyes

"Fabala; all I care about is that my little Elf is happy." Melena replied tears making her vision blurry

Elphaba hugged her mother, upon seperating Elphaba continued "Then this will be goodbye either way, thank you for everything you have done. I love you so much" Elphaba sniffed, she looked at Dorothy "and it might be a possible goodbye for you too"

Dorothy panicked "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's a chance that drinking the green elixir again will kill me. But if that's the case then my life will be the third one lost and Fiyero will be okay"

Dorothy began to cry "But Elphie..." Elphaba hugged her tightly

"Thank you for everything"

...

She stared at the bottle, her hands trembling as she uncorked it

_"Now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project"  
>"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise"<br>"Pink goes good with green!"  
>"Elphaba, we're going to be together always"<em>

Elphaba screamed and fell to the floor, Oscar rushed to his daughters side and held his fingers to her neck in an attempt to find a pulse. At first he felt nothing, but then her steady heart beat started again, Oscar looked behind him "She's alive! our li-" Oscar stopped, realizing that Dorothy was now the only one left in the room conscious "Dorothy, go to the palace. Fetch Glinda" Dorothy obeyed him and Oscar stayed on the ground with Elphaba in his arms, suddenly Oscar heard a noise and looked up

"What happened to her? is she okay?"

...

Elphaba's eyes cracked open, she was blinded by the daylight and realized she had been out for quite some time

"Elphie!" she heard before being suffocated in a hug, Elphaba smelled the rose scented perfume and realized it wasn't Dorothy

"Glinda!" Elphaba cried wrapping her arms around her best friend in an even tighter embrace

When the two seperated, Glinda started "How are you still alive? I saw you die! and what in oz are you doing with the Wiza-"

"Oscar"

"What?"

"His name's Oscar"

Elphaba received a very confused look from Glinda. They heard a voice from the doorway "I think we're going to have to explain a few things to her, Fae"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba ran into fiancé wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tight

...

"So you weren't green?"

"Nope"

"And your mum was alive"

"Yup"

"And you two-" Glinda couldn't bring herself to say it, she was still upset about Fiyero leaving her for Elphaba even though they were a very cute couple.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba "As long as you still want to?"

"Are you serious? Of course I do!" the pair wrapped their arms around each other and melted into a deep kiss

Glinda pushed away her jealousy and looked at her two friends, they really were happy together "I bags bridesmaid!" she squealed


	15. I just realized something

**NiatheWickedLover: I have a feeling you're a little confused on how to react to the chapter hehe :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^.^**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: Yes she is :) I had a feeling you'd be happy :D**

Oscar told the Ozians of Elphaba's survival, but also told of Morrible brainwashing himself and Glinda and that Elphaba was indeed not wicked in the slightest. He then came forward with the news that Elphaba was indeed his daughter gaining her the title of the sorceress of Oz.

It was the morning of what Oz had named the royal wedding and Glinda and Elphaba were getting ready with great excitement. Glinda, of course, was dressed in pink, a tiny pink witches hat was pinned in her hair. This had also been Glinda's idea. Elphaba stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a black dress, much to Glinda's dissatisfaction, and her long raven hair had been woven into a beautiful updo. She stood there, staring at her green skin and for the first time she loved it. It may of been her major flaw, but it had gained her the best family and friends she could ask for.

Glinda stood at another mirror applying some lipstick "So who did you say was Fiyero's best man again" she said, her lips seperated, smacking her lips together at the end.

"Boq" Elphaba replied, not moving her eyes from the mirror

"Eugh!" Glinda stuck her tongue out, this made Elphaba giggle due to what had happened at the café. "Elphie, you look stunning" she continued, wrapping her arm around the green girl and looking into the mirror

...

Fiyero straightened his tie as he smiled at himself in the mirror "This is it" he said, talking to himself "Today you become the luckiest man alive!"

Boq walked in from the bathroom and peered at Fiyero "If you keep talking to yourself, mate. Everyone will think you're crazy" he gave Fiyero's shoulder a little push and grinned

Fiyero looked to his friend, "I'm glad you let go of that grudge you had on Fae" he said

Boq looked down at his silver body and smiled looking back up at Fiyero "It was her crazy sister that tried to kill me, Elphaba saved my life"

Fiyero smiled and put his hand on Boq's shoulder "Thanks mate" he said with a smile, he turned to the mirror and shouted over his shoulder "The craziness comes from Nessa's father by the way" Fiyero joked

...

Fiyero stood at the front of the alter looking at everyone waiting to see the bride, nobody was more excited to see Elphaba as he was. The wedding bells began to play and everybody turned. Dorothy walked down first, she was wearing a black dress with pink accessories. Fiyero laughed, thinking of the conversation that had lead to the compromise. Glinda came down next, arm in arm with Boq. Glinda looked like she didn't want to be there while Boq looked as if he was in heaven. Then she entered, arm in arm with Oscar, Fiyero was dumbstruck as he lay eyes on his beautiful Fiancé

"You look amazing" Fiyero whispered as she walked up to the podium he had been standing on

She smiled, going a little red in the cheeks "So do you Yero"

...

Oscar stood and tapped the side of his wine glass with his spoon "Fellow Ozians" he addressed "I come before you to deliver a toast to my lovely daughter" he cleared his throat and begun "Elphaba did not grow up knowing I was her father, just as I did not knowing her to be my daughter. It was only after her dear friend Glinda Upland presented a green bottle to me that I knew. Elphaba has shown me so much love in the short time we have known one and other as father and daughter" He stopped to wipe away a tear "and I have seen the love that she and Fiyero, a boy already like a son to me, share and I know that there is nobody better suited for my darling girl" he lifted his glass to the air "To Elphaba and Fiyero"

"To Elphaba and Fiyero" came a chorus of voices

...

Fiyero and Elphaba moved to the dance floor as the wedding party dances began. Boq trailing an unwilling Glinda appeared shortly afterwards.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you Bo-" An exasperated Glinda said looking into Boq's eyes. Had they always been that dreamy

"What is is Glinda?" Boq asked confused

"Nothing" she responded with a smile "I just realized something"

**The end :) I've left it open for a sequel though so tell me whether or not you want one and I may write one later on :D thank you lovely people for reading and reviewing this story 3 you're all lovely**


End file.
